Twilight Raven: Truth
by Sincere J.Moon
Summary: Kimi Yume is the last holder of the Junsui and Itachi Uchiha is a proclaimed killer and traitor.thy fall 4 each other and Reimei was born. unknown to the world outside of sand. and Uchiha doesn’t even know he has a daughter!
1. Chapter 1: Tiger

**Title: Twilight Raven: Truth  
**

**Chapter one: Tiger**

**Author: Sincere J. Moon**

**Summary: **

**Kimi Yume is the last holder of the Junsui and Itachi Uchiha is a proclaimed killer and traitor. The two were in love and there result was Reimei, now follow Reimei, Kimi Yume and there friends in there lives to get the one person back, Uchiha Itachi, who doesn't even know he has a daughter!**

XXXX

In the peaceful village of Sand a small Inn & Café stood, walls made to stand the desert beatings. This in was known as the best place to go to get good food and a good nights rest. Also the fact that the owner was hotty with a baby, but most didn't care about the last part.

This woman was once a ninja but now is a part time Inn owner and a full time mother. She had long raven colored hair and bright golden eyes. Her name was Kimi Yume and she was betrothed to some one, but no one could ever figure out whom. But no mater the reason to visit this inn called Twilight Raven, survives was great the best in all of the wind country.

XXX

"MOM!" yelled a raven haired, golden eyed girl.

"Yes sweetie?" asked the women the Inn owner who was serving a man at the moment and not looking at her daughter, who was behind her.

After she was done with the customer she turned to her daughter. She stood about two feet high and had a plane green shirt and black shorts on.

She knelt down tucking a stray strand of black hair behind the little girl's ear and looking into the matching gold eyes.

"Mommy, can I go to the Hokage ceremony?" the girl asked with the best puppy face she had.

The women sighed and told her daughter "no I am afraid not honey, I am just too busy right now to go to the Hokage's ceremony. I am sorry honey." She sounded as if she also wanted to go to the ceremony as it was a ceremony for the new Hokage, Garra.

Just than a women called her asking for something. "Ok all be, right there." She turned back to her daughter "now honey I have to work so go play in the back until dinner, ok Reimei." She kissed her head and headed to the women customer.

The little girl frowned and headed to the back were a little play ground was set up for her or any other kids. As she passed a window she saw a parade a full grown golden tiger stud growling and attacking the small cage it was held in.

The little girl couldn't really see much so she stood on a chair and saw that the tiger was in the parade as a gift to the new Hokage. She really didn't understand why the Hokage would want a tiger for a pet.

As she stared at the tiger as it thrashed around there eyes meet and the tiger stared at her until a stick poked it from the side. She narrowed her little eyes and raced off after the tiger, which was almost down the street as she weaved her little self around the crowd's legs.

She arrived at the ceremony were the red head 13 year old boy stood, his eyes had the black ring around them and he wore a huge barrel on his back.

But she didn't care about the ceremony any more. She looked around to find the tiger from before. She spotted the cage on the far right side of the area and she raced off to it. As she got closer she noticed there were the trainers talking about the tiger.

"Man that tiger is wiled, I don't know why the Daimyo would seen it to the ceremony?" the man said with a tan and white outfit on and a whip on his left hip.

"Yeah, I know Koi but maybe he thinks it will be killed by the Hokage for its blood after all he's known to feed blood to his demon." The other man said with a blue and white outfit said. The two laughed as they left the cage to get a better view of the ceremony. The tiger looked angry at the two for talking about it and was pacing back and forth in its small cage.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and sunk up to it. The tiger turned and wiped a huge clawed hand out at the girl. The girl jumped back falling to her butt. The tiger stood tall and recalled her paw.

'Cub what are you doing here?' a females voice came out of nowhere.

She looked around in panic maybe some one found her but she couldn't see anyone. "w-whose th-there?" she asked out loud.

'Don't speak out aloud cub, it is I, The tiger. Now answer my question cub.' The voice said in her head.

'Um… I just… um I just wanted to see you up close your a pretty cat.' She said in her mind looking at the tigress eyes.

The big cat laughed in her head 'cub I am a tiger not a measly house cat, I could kill you if I was able to get to you.' She told her.

The little girl just smiled, and walked closer to the cage. 'But you wouldn't harm a cub as you call me; I won't hurt you not like the others.' Her small young voice echoed into the tigresses head.

The tiger seamed to be thinking about the little girls words. 'Well cub if you're as brave as you sound than come closer to my cage.' The tiger told the girl.

With a smile the black haired girl walked till she was face to face to the tigers. There golden eyes looked into each others. The both stared and the little girl's eyes began to glow with a golden color than her body. The girl raised a hand and began to slowly pet the side of the tigress face. The large cat purred and leaned into the little girls touch as the golden light was absorbed into the tiger's body.

The two than laid down together not even remembering how she got into the cage. They talked about everything, how the tiger lost her cubs to a circus man and about the little girl's mother and friends.

The two didn't really come to until a voice called out in panic. The tigress instantly stood form her laying position to protect the little girl growling at the growing crowd.

The little girl smiled and asked 'what's wrong?' and stood to look at the crowd even though she couldn't really see over the tigress.

'The trainers I told you about, they think I will kill anything that get close enough. And now they think that your next.' The tigress told the girl.

'But that just stupid, your not going hurt me, I ve been in her for a long time and they just now think you will kill me?' she told her new friend.

"Girl, what are you doing in there, that thing is a wild beast! Get out!" yelled the one man form before with the whip.

The girl narrowed her eyes and yelled out at the man "SHES NOT A THING. SHE MY FRIEND SO LEAVE HER ALOWN!!!" She yelled out in anger standing in front of the tiger.

The trainers were about to grab the girl but the tiger swiped at him. "See I told you it would kill her, the thing will kill anything that comes near it." The man said in fear were he fell.

After a few minutes of ruckus a swirl of sand raised form the ground and Garra appeared. He stood his arms crossed and a look on his face that made a few cringe and take a step back.

He walked calmly to the tigress and the little girl who was standing beside it, a determined look on her face. He smiled as he remembered his blonde haired friend, but it was gone as soon as it came as he looked at the tiger and the trainers.

His voice was quite but you could clearly hear it form the silences form the crowed around him "You people call this animal a thing a killer, a monster, but yet you want me someone who you called the same things become your Hokage. Pleas show me the differents and ill try to understand your ways of thinking!" he turned around his eyes were angry as the rest of his face was calm.

"Garra!?" his blonde older sister said worried about her brother. No one had an answer to the newly stated Hokage they just looked down shame on there faces.

As this happened a little girl spoke 'um, sir you don't look like monster to me. My mother says no one can be a monster unless they wish to be one."

Garra turned to look at the little girl who now had a hand on the tiger head and a small smile of sincerity on her face.

"Why would your mother say that?" he asked.

She frowned slightly "because she told me she was called one along with my father before she came here."

Garra frowned and opened the cages door and allowed the tiger and girl out. A few people cried out in terror and others backed a way.

The red haired boy knelt down to the girl her golden eyes staring into his teal ones. "You're a brave girl, now wares your mother?" he asked.

The girl looked down ashamed and guilty. "Mommy's at home working; I came here on my own." She said looking down.

Garra's face didn't change but he stood. "Well let's get you home then, I am sure she's worried about you."

"But I can't leaver her here!" the girl yelled out in panic and grabbed hold of the tigress neck hiding her face to its orange fur crying her little heart out.

'Cub, its ok ill be fine.'

'Bu-but…'

"Who said she couldn't come with us." He said a small smile on his face.

The girl looked up in surprise and let go of the tigress and raced over and hugged the red haired boy her arms barely reached around his lags. The boy stiffened as he was hugged by the little girl. "Thank you so much!" her voice was muffled by his pants. The others were the only ones to see a small wall a sand rise but the girl ran right trough it, not phased at all.

Garra looked over at his siblings who were trying not to laugh at there brothers suspense. He glared at them but it didn't seam to have an affect on them. He looked down at the girl and touched her head. She looked up an innocent face stared back at him. "Now hugging me is not going to get you home any faster."

The little girl smiled and went back to the tiger and pulled her along following the boy who was the Hokage.

XXXX

That's how she got into the Hokage's heart, and got her tigress companion Seika which means Sacred Fire. Her mother was so surprised when the newly instated Hokage stood on her door step with her daughter and a tiger no less.

She had told her daughter to go to her room the tiger following after her. The Hokage stayed and they both enjoyed a cup of tea in silence than he told her what had happened.

When he left he told her "your daughter can keep the tiger as long as it doesn't attack the village people." She smiled and told him no tiger can disobey a Yume. He looked confused but said his good byes and left.

She sighed as she sat back down and finished her tea not knowing her daughter would get another friend soon.

XXXX

_**Reader, **_

_**Hello and greeting people, well I decided to give a few chapters to this and see how it goes. I will need your input so I can keep this story on the right track. THANKS!!!**_

_**Writer, **_

_**Sincere J. Moon **_

_**p.s. there is also a short as to the realtionship between Yume Kimi and Uchiha Itachi about the day Rei was consived its rated 'M' so be carful not sutabal for the young!!!! it can be found on my page... :) thanks... !!!!!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Eagle

**Title: Twilight Raven: Truth  
**

**Chapter Two: Eagle**

**Author: Sincere J. Moon**

**Summary: **

Kimi Yume is the last holder of the Junsui and Itachi Uchiha is a proclaimed killer and traitor. The two were in love and there result was Reimei, now follow Reimei, Kimi Yume and there friends in there lives to get the one person back, Uchiha Itachi, who doesn't even know he has a daughter!

XXX

It was a sunny day out; she had taken her daughter Reimei outside the village to pick up some herbs that only grow by some cliffs on the other side of the village. As she was getting the herbs, her daughter was doing something else. She was getting in trouble like normal.

"Reimei –Chan what are you doing?" Asked the golden tiger Seika.

The 6 year old response was "I am just trying to help mommy Seika. So stay there OK." As she continued to go further into the mountain cliff.

'Fine cub but if I get blamed for you getting hurt. I'm so… going to…to' she would have continued but the girl disappeared from sight, a growl escaped the tigress throat and laid down in a huff, taking small glances at the cliff the girl disappeared from.

XXXX

She walked up the mountain using her chakra stopping once in a while looking at the vegetation on the sides. It was a mission for the hospital as no one else can spare the time to retrieve the Jade Herb. (A/N: and f.y.i I made that herb up. I don't believe that is one so yeah. But it works. He)

She stopped and looked out at the horizon it was the middle of the day and a breeze flew through the lands moving her hair in a dance.

She smiled as she held her hair out of her face and thought. 'Itachi dear, I know you don't know this but you have a child, a baby girl. She's so much like you when you were a kid. I miss you. I hope when you see your child you will love her too' she wisped into the wind. With that she continued her search for the herb.

XXX

Reimei grunted as she climbed up the cliff. Her mother had showed her a few ninja tricks like how to mold chakra. She was no were near able to clime wall or anything but she could grab onto things and stick to it for a little bit.

She felt a large opening and pulled her self up, to see a 5 foot cave. Curiosity got the best of her and she made her way into the cave.

It was dark and surprisingly wet, the cave when on for a wile and she could see little eyes watching her 'Bats.' She thought. She didn't really care for the night rats. She walked a little ways. Then stopped one more step would have sent her down to her death, A 50 foot at least drop was only a steep away.

The cave wasn't completely blank anymore she could see a little whole letting in the suns powerful rays and hitting a huge underground lake. Its clear blue water was reflecting, making the room have a light water show on the cave walls.

Reimei bit on her lower lip and looked around, trying to find a way to get down to the water. Then she spotted a rock formation that looked a lot like stairs. A large smile covered her face as she happily made her way down to the water

XXX

Mean while Kimi Yume, Reimei's mother was making her way down the mountain cliff to wear her daughter was spouse to be at.

As she reached her daughters companion Seika she stopped and looked at the huge dark golden tigress "Seika, where's Rei?"

The large feline in question yond and said "Rei went exploring; she's fine I would know if anything has happened to her.' She said standing up.

Kimi Yume sighed loudly and looked over to the cliff her child had disappeared to.

'Reimei you better come out soon!' she thought as she stood by the large feline.

XXX

Rei let a joyful yell as she raced to the water. She had never seen so much water close up. Living in a desert would do that to you. She stopped at the lakes edge ice cold water stabbed her warm feet, but she stood still and looked around at the inner cave.

A weak voice echoed soon found her ears and she looked around and asked "who's there? Sei?"

'No my name is Masumi the great eagle of the skies!' As soon as that was said a large black eagle slowly made its way to her. The bird was huge it made Seika look like a little house cat.

It stood over 20 feet high to her. Reimei didn't even act scared and smiled "Hello, I'm Yume Reimei, its nice to meet you!" The large bird would smile if it could at the little girl. She was perfect to raise her only child and to one day have the eagle contract.

"You Reimei Yume –Uchiha, I have a request for you!" the eagles voice echoed. Rei looked up at the bird in a way that asked 'what?'

"I wish for you to take my son Tsubasa, and make him your companion!" before Rei could answer a smaller bird but still big enough Rei's 6 year old self could ride on it. The smaller eagle few to her and landed in front of her. The eagle had strange set of eyes they were a deep sea blue that has gold and silver swimming in them.

After a minute or two the younger bird looked back and addressed his mother. "You wish me to travel, protect, and company this girl though her life and beyond?" A nod from the large black eagle set the agreement.

'Good bye my son, live long and fly high. Go now thy winds, be with you." And the large black eagle of the skies Masumi burnt in a black flame. The black eagle in front of Rei let a lone tear fall and looked back at the girl.

"Rei –Chan lets leave now." And the bird made her jump on his back and with a flap of his mighty wings flew to the opening. "Um… Tsu, your to big to fit in the door." She heard a small chuckle as her new companion let a blast of black energy made the smaller whole now big enough to get them both through.

XXXX

Kim jumped and was at the ready when she heard a large blast and rock and sand fell form the cliff. She was stiff until she saw her daughter on a large black bird flying strait towards her smiling and laughing as she flew. One thing crossed her mind 'mm another companion child, how many are you going to get!?'

XXXX

**Dear readers, **

**Hello there! Here anther chaps to my story. I hope it was good, pleas review and tell me were I might have messed up or if you liked it. Thanks **

** Writer, **

** Sincere J. Moon**


End file.
